A Hedgehog And A Club
by SaltyGibusDoesWritingStuff
Summary: Mania Sonic accidentally hits the Phantom Ruby while he was fighting with the Heavy King. Now he's in another world that seems suspiciously calm. Wait a second, is that a human?
1. A Weird New World

Hi, this is my first story, so some critic would be nice. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

 **No POV**

Sonic wasn't one to mess with reality, not at all. He would usually run with his buddy Tails or be stopping Robotnik's evil plans, but when things are looking dire, he has to do **something** to save the day. This might explain why he currently was flying at a giant robot with a mysterious ruby on it's crown.

Sonic quickly dodged left as another reality warping ball flew at him, blowing another crater in the giant robot base they were fighting on. He was starting to lose rings fast, and he was really worried what would happen if he ran out, so he grabbed more rings that were gravitating to the Phantom Ruby powered Heavy King.

Seeing another opening on him, Sonic dash straight at the Heavy King.

 **Sonic's POV**

 _Alright! Just need a few more hits on hi- wait a second, that wasn't the bot i'm facing..._

I turned around, and saw the Phantom Ruby flying right at me, ready to collide right into me. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, it would just bounce off and land safely normally, but I realized that it might do who knows what to me if it lands on me. So I tried to catch it and bring it down safely.

I caught it, but something didn't feel right. I simply chalked it up to the fact I was holding the gem causing all this chaos, and turned to leave. Then some weird sound echoed around me.

The same sound that played everytime the thing activated.

I looked down and saw it was starting to glow. I tried to chuck it away, but before I could, the Chaos Emeralds, gems of power that helped me stop Robotnik, just teleported out of me, and with them, the power I had while Super, and my ability to fly. I started falling, until I started... floating?

I realized what was going on, and tried getting away, but a portal opened up and sucked me, the now deactivated big boss bot, and the emeralds into it. I think I saw some other things get sucked in, but I couldn't make them out before I started losing consciousness. Well, looks like I have somewhere else to go now.

-LineBreak-

 **No POV**

Outside, there's a school, and it would look unassuming, and that's because that's what it was. Nothing bad really going on there. But this is where our story begins. A block or so away from this school, a girl with light brown, leaning on blond messy hair ,baby blue eyes, and a red bow in her hair was walking to this school alone, and was looking downcast for some reason most wouldn't know about.

As she was walking, she felt the wind picking up behind her. She turned around and saw some sort red glow start growing brighter on the sidewalk she was on. She stopped and looked at it, clearly confused at the sight before her.

Suddenly, it tripled in size and started pulling in things around her. The girl, paniking now, grabbed onto a street light and held on for dear life as this vortex started spewing out random things, like little , golden rings, jewls, and even weird looking metal things.

As suddenly as it came, it then just stopped. The girl, now on the ground, picked herself up and looked back where the red vortex was just a second ago, and saw a familiar (not to her anyway) hedgehog laying on the ground laying unconcious.

She quickly ran up to it and try to wake it up. "Uh, sir, are you ok?" she asked while shking the blue hedgehog.

 **Ma. Sonic POV**

Ugh, what happened? It feels like I just took a lap through Labrinth and back. Ow this hurts. Wait, who's shaking me? _Tails, is that you?_ I thought, as I slowly open my eyes to see something with what looked like skin mainly over them.

Wait.

Quickly, I jumped away and looked again at this person. She looks kind of like Robotnik, with the whole human look she has going on. She seems to be wearing some sort of vest and skirt like Rosy, and seems to have weirdly brown hair. "Oh! You're okay! You weren't looking that good when I found you!" she said, as she got up and smiled. This isn't where I was supposed to end up, wasn't it?


	2. A Quick Meet Up!

**Ma. Sonic POV**

We just stared at each other for a bit, neither of us saying anything. I could tell she was just as confused as I was, her smile slowly fading. Quickly, she asked something. "Um... so, what are you exactly?" She said.

I just kept starring at her in confusion for a bit, and then the question finally set in. _Wait, HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHO OR WHAT I AM!?_ I'd probably be even more mad if I wasn't still a bit surprised at this whole scenario. Like really, where was I really?

Anyways, I smoothed over my spikes and stared at her like it was obvious. Which it was. She just stared at me in confusion. I tried jumping into a ball to emphasize my point of me being a Mobian, but she just jumped back a little. I think it's going to be hard to show her what I am...

Wait! I have an idea! If this is still my world, which I was starting to worry it wasn't, then we could at least communicate through writing. I quickly grabbed her sleeve after getting the idea. "Huh? What is it?" She asked. I quickly mimicked writing in a book. "Um, what are you doing? Wait, it's charades, isn't it? Oh! I'm good at those! Ok, so you're writing something down... do you need a paper?" Good, she understood my gesture. I nodded eagerly as she quickly got her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I'd use a pencil, but beggars can't be choosers apparently.

Anyway, I quickly wrote my name down and she looked at it. She then squinted at it. "So you're a... Sonic?" I nod. "So then, what's your name?" I quickly relized my lapse in judgement, and pointed at the paper again. "So you're Sonic the Sonic?" I quckily grabbed the paper from her again with a small yelp from her and wrote down hedgehog on the paper and gave it back to her. "So you're Hedgehog the Sonic?" I mentally facepalmed and did the old switch around technique with my fingers. "Oh! So it's Sonic the Hedgehog?"

I quickly nod. Man I'm getting bored. Suddenly, as soon as that smile was on her face, it got off and she got a panicked look on her face. "W-wait, how png have we been here!?" She looked at some weird rectangle and gasped. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I think I know what she's talking about, so I might as well help out. I quickly grabbed her sleeve again and prepared my old Peel-Out. "W-wait, w-what are y-you doING!?" She was trying to ask, but I already was running and going.

 _Wait, where's she even late too?_ I quickly stopped and looked at her to try to get an answer from her, but I think I might have did it a bit too fast, mainly because she was rubbing her wrist. I started feeling sorry, and tried to pat her on the back. She quickly jumped at my touch and looked at me a bit fearfully. *Okay.. maybe I shouldn't do that then...* I thought as I went to sit next to her. She was still a bit shaken, but seemed to have gotten over it. "Eh, What was that?" She asked. Well, might as well show her, to make it up for the whole wrist grab thing. So I did a few laps in a small circle.

She seemed surprised, as she had wide eyes after I stopped. I feared she was about to scream or something. But instead she looked, amazed to say the least. It gave me a little solace, knowing that at least I wouldn't be considered a freak again. I smiled at that. Then I remembered why we were running, and tried pointing somewhere to try and ask where we were going. She seemed to get the gist and points to a giant building in the distance. I then realized I was running the wrong way then.

I sheepishly rubbed my quills and offered another run. She was esitant at first, then agreed to it. I held on to her tightly as I charged another peelout. I then quickly got her over to the big building. She was going in, and I was about to walk in with her, until she stopped me. "Listen, I may be fine with a big hedgehog, but others might not not be fine with you, so I need you to wait outside until I can get you in safley. Ok?" I nodded and she was about to go in, until she she remembered something. "Oh, and my name's Sayori." She said and finally went in.

Sayori, huh? That's a nice name. It suits her. Anyway, now I have to do something to keep myself from being bored now...


	3. Welcome To The Literature Club!

Here's chapter 3! Get ready to meet the literature club!

DDLC by Dan Savalto

Sonic by Sega

Also, I'd love to see all your criticisms so I can be a better writer!

Onward to the Story!

No POV

Sonic was sitting out there, slowly growing more impatient by the second. It's been 7 hours since Sayori went into the school, and she still didn't come out. He was sitting out in a bush waiting, and he was getting bored.

 _Ugh, how long does it take for her to be done?_ Sonic thought.

Luckily for his boredom, the bell rang, and he saw people leaving the school. For some reason, he couldn't see Sayori in the crowd. _Hmm... maybe she's still in there._ He thought _Maybe I could see where she is through those wall hole things_.

So he climbed up to the nearest window after everyone left, and took a peek inside.

Meanwhile, Sayori was in a certain club, and reading a book. That would be until she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Sonic staring from the window and waving. Quickly, Sayori gestured Sonic to get down. He did, but not before a certain manga reader saw Sayori doing the gesture.

She walked up from behind Sayori and tried seeing what Sayori was seeing, but it was already gone. "Sayori, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Sayori didn't expect that and jumped a bit before realizing it was just one of her friends. "Oh, Natuski, it was just- er, nothing! Yeah, just nothing..." Natsuki wasn't convinced. "Sayori, you're lying and you know it, you're doing that thing with your fingers again." Sayori looked down and saw her index fingers pushing into each other.

Quickly, she stopped that and started blushing a bit. "S-so what if I was doing that, t-that doesn't mean I'm l-lying!" Sayori said, clearly flustered. "Sayori, if that was nothing, then why were you doing that thing earlier at the window?" Natsuki asked. "W-what thing?" Sayori questioned, still nervous a bit. "You know, that." Natsuki said, pointing down for emphasis.

"O-okay, you caught me. But I'm still not saying who it was!" Sayori said quickly. Natsuki was about to continue her barrage of questions, until everyone heard a knock at the class room door. Sayori's head perked up. "Don't worry! I'll get it" a certain club president said. As she went over, Sayori jumped up and got in front of the door, almost shoving the president in the process. "Eh... sorry Monika, but i'll get it this time, okay?" Monika looked at Sayori with a quizzing expression on her. "Sayori, why are you acting like this today? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah, it's okay Monika!" Sayori said, now sweating bullets. "...Alright, fine Sayori. It's just that you're worrying me right now." "D-don't worry Monika, it's all fine." Before they could talk once more, the door started opening a bit. A gloved hand made it in before Sayori quickly ran out and slammed the door. All was quiet in the room, until another voice peeped up. "Um, w-what just h-happened?" Said a purple haired girl that was reading a book. "I have no idea Yuri."

Now, out in the hall, Sayori was bringing Sonic to a hall that she knew no one would go to. After she got there, she started scolding Sonic "Sonic, what did I say, you had to wait until I brought you in!" Sonic grabbed the paper Sayori brought out with her and wrote down something. 'Well excuse me if I was getting bored.' "Ugh... look, i'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just a bit stressed. It's hard to keep a secret!" Sayori yelled.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Sayori! I know I heard you here! Where could she be?" shouted a voice. Sayori started panicking and looking around to where she could hide Sonic. Seeing nothing, she quickly hid Sonic behind her. Just as she did it, Natsuki walked around the corner. "Sayori! There you are! Where were you? You just ran out! And why are you looking...nervous...?" said manga lover said, as she looked and saw Sayori holding something behind her. "Eh, w-what do you mean?" Sayori said, looking away from Natsuki.

"Sayori, what do you have behind your back?" Natsuki asked. "Oh! N-nothing!" Sayori said, trying to hid Sonic even more now. "Sayori, that's bull and you know it!" Natsuki said. "F-fine! But you have to promise not to freak out!" Natsuki looked confused. "Wait, why would I frea-OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" Natsuki screeched after seeing Sonic walk from behind Sayori with an annoyed look on his face.

"I said don't freak out!" Sayori said. "SAYORI WHY DO YOU HAVE A BIG BLUE RAT WITH YOU!?" Sonic looked like he took offence to that statement. He was about to give her a piece of his mind, until Sayori got between them. "Guys! Don't fight!" Sayori yelled while trying to keep Sonic from giving Natsuki a piece of his mind.

"Hello? Natsuki? Sayori?" A voice called out.

"Oh no." Sayori said before a certain club president rounded the corner.


	4. Welcome To The Literature Club!(Part 2)

Well, looks like Sonic meeting the club in a way no one would've expected.

Remember, reviews are appreciated, and critics are fine

Doki Doki Literature Club belongs to Dan Savalto

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA

No POV

Monika rounded the corner, and saw what she'd probably describe as the weirdest sight in her life. That would be Sayori trying to stop a small blue and bipedal hedgehog from doing...something, and Natsuki freaking out about it.

Now Monika was one known to keep composed at times like these, after all she WAS one of the best members of the debate club. However, that didn't mean she couldn't be at least weirded out a bit when something like this happens. As such, Monika took a deep breath before asking "Um... Sayori, who's your friend?" with a clearly strained smile.

When Monika asked that, Sayori quickly looked at Monika. "Oh! Hi Monika, Sorry for what you're seeing right now, I think Sonic doesn't like being called a rat.." was all she had to say while still holding onto said hedgehog, who was trying with all him might to get at Natsuki. Said pink haired manga reader looked closer at Sonic once she stopped her flailing. She was almost in (at least for her) arms length before Sonic started to stop his flailing.

While this was going on, Yuri was still in the classroom, waiting for the rest of the club members to return from whatever Sayori inadvertently dragged them into. She was just turning the page to the next chapter before she heard a scream and footsteps. Curious, she put down her book, and walked in to where she heard the screams. She was flabbergasted at what she saw.

It was a blue biped creature, and it was being held by Sayori while starring at Natsuki in confusion. Before Yuri could comprehend what was going on, suddenly Monika appeared next to her as well. "If you're about to ask what's going on, don't bother. I couldn't that much of a straight answer from Sayori or Natsuki either." Quickly, the purple haired girl jumped at Monika's sudden presence.

"Oh, Monika, it's just you." Yuri said after she realized who it was. The president of the club then went and just walked up to Sayori, ready to talk with her about this new visitor. "Hey Sayori, can I talk to you for a moment? Without your new...friend..?" Sayori looked down at Sonic, who was still squirming a bit in her grasp, and sighed. "Okay Monika. Hey Sonic, be on your best behavior, okay?" Sonic quickly nodded before Sayori let him go and he walked off to the new purple haired lady.

Sayori followed Monika back in to the club room. Suddenly, said president turned around and started asking something. "Alright Sayori, could you please tell me this? Where did that, Sonic, come from?" Sayori sighed and answered. "Well, he just came out of this portal while I was walking to school." She said like it was perfectly normal. Monika just stared at Sayori in disbelief.

"Sayori, you can't just bring animals into school like that! Especially if they came from some weird portal like you said!" Said the president. "Wait, there's a rule against that?" Monika just face palmed. "Of course theirs a rule against it! Why would there not be!?" She said, exasperated at this conversation.

"Oh, well where else I have brought him?" Sayori questioned.

-Line Break-

POV

* _I wonder where Sayori's going?_ * I thought to myself as I walked over to this new person. She had long purple hair, eyes about the same color, and was nervously playing with said hair. I was trying to think of a conversation starter when I got an idea. I pulled out some more paper, as Sayori left her backpack, and began to write down my name. I picked it up and showed the purple haired girl, well tried to any way. Why couldn't I just get to their size?

"O-oh! S-sorry, I d-did not notice y-you there! H-huh? What is this?" She glanced over the paper and looked back at me quizzically. "S-sonic? Is t-that your n-name?" She stuttered. I nodded, and she just nervously stood there. "U-um, t-that's a nice n-name..." she said. I grabbed back the paper and wrote down 'What's yours?' and handed it back to her. She looked it over and said "M-my name? W-well... i-it is Y-yuri..."

*Yuri, huh? Nice name* I thought, as I went and pulled out my hand. She was starring at it for a second, then seemed to get the memo, as she slowly, but surely, stretched her hand out to meet mine. I quickly shook her hand as it looked like her face went red for some reason. Anyway, I then went over and walked over to the other girl, the short one with pink hair. I think I heard Sayori call her Notsushi, or something across those lines.

She seemed to be waiting for Sayori like I was. I walked up next to her and tapped her leg, in which her reply was a yell and her jumping a bit. She looked down and saw me, and my face was probably having that whole 'Really?' look as she went "What are you doing, idiot?" * _Well, she's a bucket of cheer..._ * I thought as I started writing on the paper I grabbed on my way here , and wrote 'So what's your name?' on it.

She stared at it for a bit, then said "Why do YOU need to know my name for?" while huffing and looking away from me with her arms crossed over her chest. I grabbed the paper from her again and wrote down 'Well, we both seem to at least be mutual friends to Sayo, so it's only fair I at least TRY to be friendly with each other.' and handed it back to her. She held it up and read it, and said "Wait, how do you know I'm friends wi-Hey!" She didn't get to finish because I snatched the paper out of her hand and wrote down 'Well, for one, you were the first one to go after her, and two, you seem to be waiting for her too like me.' and gave it back to her again.

She still looked a bit startled while I gave it too her, but she quickly recovered. She looked at it again, and she looked at me in surprise. I guess she didn't expect me to show her up like that. "Alright, fine, I guess you have a point, now what did you want?" I pointed to the thing asking her name, and she responded with "It's Natsuki." just like that. Huh, I guess I was close then. I saw her holding something and decided to write down something again. I gave the paper back again when I was done writing. She looked at it, then looked in her other hand and saw what she was holding. "Oh, this?" She said with a sort of smirk "This is just the best type of literature ever created!" She emphasized that part loudly for some reason. Any way, she held it up to my height and continued with "Manga!" She said, confidence clearly written on her face.

I looked at it and was surprised. It looked like a comic from back home! Even had the whole right to left reading part! I quickly grabbed it before she could pull it back, and started flipping through it, much to Natsuki's disappointment. "Hey! I didn't say you could read that!" She yelled, and tried grabbing it back from me, and I complied, letting it go as soon as she touched it.

She tried finding any wrinkles or anything wrong with the pages, but found nothing. "You're lucky that you didn't do anything to this, or I-" before she could finish, Sayori and the red haired lady with this weird aura around her came out from the room I was trying to get into earlier, and started talking "Okay everyone! I know this might be a confusing time, but I think Me and Sayori have figured out a way to keep this, Sonic, around here while not breaking any rules!" I have no idea what she means by that.

"All we have to do, is bring him to one of our houses after club meetings!"


	5. Back on tr- wait, what?

Wow, thanks for the favorites! And to that guest that reviewed it, thanks for the info, and about Sonic, well, this is Sonic. Don't worry, it might not be much, but danger's always around with this guy.

Also, don't be afraid to spout critique about this!

Sonic by Sega

DDLC by Dan Savalto

No POV

A long silence was upon the group as they processed Monika's solution. Once what she said sunk in, Yuri and Natsuki started panicking, trying to disagree with Monika's statement, but Sayori cut them off before they could say any of their thoughts on it. "Okay, before you guys try saying anything against it, "You don't HAVE to bring him with you right now! I'll be the one to bring him over today!" Natsuki still had a skeptical look, but Yuri almost instantly calmed. "But wait, why do we need to do that? E-er, not as if I'm agreeing, but still!" Said manga lover said.

"Well, it says here in the rule book" Monika said, holding up said book "that for any animal to be allowed here, it has to either be a service animal, or a club mascot!" She finished, a smug look on her face. Natsuki's face lost a bit of color when she heard that. "W-wait, we're not REALLY going to make a HEDGEHOG, be our mascot,right? I mean, who would use a hedgehog as a mascot!?" Natsuki said, nervously looking between Monika and Sayori. "Natsuki! We don't have any other way to keep him safe," Sayori said"I mean, what if someone else saw him! Who knows what they'd do!"

Natsuki wasn't one to give in like that, but when Sayori started doing those big puppy dog eyes, not even she could say no. "...Ugh, fine! Just stop with those puppy eyes!" Natsuki said, and Sayori just looked confused, but pleased at the same time.

"Okay everyone! It seems that club time's almost over, so all that's needed now is for me to tell you all the news I was going to make!" Monika quickly interjected, clearly pleased as everyone, Sonic included, looked at her. "I've decided that we should share poems to get to know each other better!" She stated, causing Natsuki and Yuri to both visibly tense.

"A-Alright, I can accept having Sonic be our club mascot, but we're NOT doing poems! That's too personal for my liking!" Natsuki stammered, with Yuri nodding along with her. "Y-yes, I w-would agree with Natsuki on this, that i-is a bit too p-personal..." Yuri stammered as well, but still quietly.

"But guys! It would be the perfect chance to know each other better!" Sayori said, with Monika now nodding with the Vice President. "Besides, it's not like we have any weird secrets or anything," Sayori continued, the room filled with silence "...right?" She finished, looking around at her two other club mates.

Natsuki just grumbled and said "Ugh... alright... I guess" with Yuri looking a bit shaken, but looking like she agreed. Sonic then jumped up and gave a thumbs up, trying to get back into the 'conversation'. Sayori then looked at Sonic, and said "Oh right, hey Monika, should Sonic do them too, since he's technically a part of the club?" Monika looked at Sonic wearily for a bit, and gave her answer. "...Um, of course Sayori! After all, it wouldn't be club activity if not all our club members take part in it!" She answered, looking a bit hesitant still at Sonic.

"Well, anyways, that concludes our club meeting for today, remember to bring your poems everyone!" Monika said, and as soon as she said that, the club dispersed, leaving Sonic to walk home with Sayori.

Sonic POV

Well, looks like i'll at least have a place to stay while i'm here. That's a nice change from the usual. Anyways, Sayori started walking back to the doors. I followed, and I figured out something. Walking is BORING. I just followed Sayo, as she went and walked down that sidewalk we met on.

She was saying something, but I was too tired from today's events, and couldn't help but relish the fact I was going to be in a bed soon. So we just walked along, me walking a bit ahead, looking around, grabbing a few rings...

Wait, RINGS!?

I turned around and stopped, and low and behold, there was a string of rings on the next road. I can't believe it! Rings naturally occur here too? Just my luck!

"Eh, Sonic? What are you holding?" Sayori said, as she was staring at the best protection in the universe in my hand. I looked at her confused, shouldn't she know what the are? "Oh, I get it! That's one of the things that flew out of that portal that brought you here!

ONE of the things? Oh no, I have an extremely bad feeling about this...

I hold out my hand for a paper, and Sayori complied, seeing my distress. I grab it, and start furiously scrawling down on it. 'What ELSE flew out of it?' Is what I wrote, and handed it back to her. "Um,I think I saw another blue thing, a big red thing, and some more small things, sorry if that's not descriptive enough. Oh, and I saw some pretty jewels fly out as well!" She said, clearly not understanding the situation.

I started panicking. 'W-what if any of my friends got sucked in to? O-or even Robotnik?' were the only words racing through my mind. 'What would HE do if he got here? Wait, she said something about pretty jewels... wait, she must be talking about the Chaos Emeralds! And if the emeralds are here, then so is that strange ruby!' I was visibly distressed now, but I didn't care, I need to warn Sayo, but how? Ugh, I'm starting to get a bit dizzy. Hey, was my vision always this dark?

No POV

As Sonic was panicking, he didn't notice Sayori starting to get worried as Sonic was pulling on his quills. Said brunette was panicking as well, and it only got worse as the hedgehog just up and fell on the street, unconscious. She quickly grabbed him, and some of the rings he dropped, and ran back to her house.

Once there, the quickly shut the door, ran up to her room, and put Sonic in her bed. As she did so, she couldn't help but think how _It WaS hEr FaUlT_ he ended up like this, looking like he wouldn't wake up. She sat next to her bed and cried, as she waited for Sonic to wake up.


	6. UpdateExplanation

Hi, it's me Salty, and you might be wondering where I was. I was away and couldn't update the story for 2 weeks, so sorry about not telling you. I'll try to make it up to you all by responding to your reviews!

To Guest #1: Thanks!

To Guest #2: Thank You for the support!

To Guest #3: Who said Monika was doing it? Or that ONLY the girls are being affected?

To SilentXD7: 3 characters from Sonic's world already shown up here. You just need to see the clues. And with the Monika+Chaos Emeralds thing, you gave me an idea.

Oh, and just so I know who I'm talking to for the guests, can you put something in your reviews so I can figure out which guest it is? Thanks.

Oh, and also, if anyone could make a cover for this, thank you. I would, but I'm not that confident about my ability to draw the Dokis.

And so I can make t up to you guys more, here's a sneak peak of next chapt.

Flames. That's all of what he could see. _Why was this happening?_ He tried running, but that just resulted in pulling the stake he was tied to a little. _Where is everyone else?_ Suddenly, a collum of dust swept over him, blinding him. When he was able to see, he saw some rope, and a ladybug looking robot charging after him.


	7. Flames

So hi! It's me Salty! Sorry for the absence. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Also, here's a reveiw I just got!

To Night Gaurdian X, thanks for understanding, and yes! That is what's happening! Nice eye!

DDLC owned by Dan Savalto

Sonic owned by Sega

Sonic POV

 _Ugh, what happened?_ I thought. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a village. _Oh, i'm here again, aren't I?_ I thought again, as I looked down at my legs with dread. I saw that one was chained to a small stake in the ground. _What did I do wrong this time?_ I thought, as I looked around and tried to figure out what I did wrong, when suddenly a large shadow appeared over me. I looked up and saw a large object in the sky as it floated over me and other Mobians.

Suddenly, a screen lite up lighted up and had the most peculiar thing. A bald man with a big mustache appeared on it and started spouting something. I couldn't understand it, but others around me did and started running around. I was confused, _Why is everyone running?_ I looked back up and suddenly I knew why.

Cannons. Lines of them at the bottom. All facing at the village. My heart filled with dread. Suddenly, they fired, and a bunch of metal spheres fell down. I tried running, but I couldn't move anywhere with my leg still attached to that stupid spike in the ground. I looked at it, then back at those weird balls that were still falling. _What's going to happen?_ is all I was able to think as they landed. They had a small timer on them, an it was almost 0.

4

3

2

1

0

Flames, that's all I could see. They were closing in on me in slow motion. I could feel them wash over me. All I could do was try to stay conscious as I felt I was being burnt alive. I opened my eyes once the feeling stopped and saw something that made my blood run cold. A hand, with no owner on the ground. Twitching. I looked up and saw a metallic ladybug start running at me, it's teeth looking pretty sharp.

 _No no no! This is all happening too quickly!_ I heard someone saying something, but it was muffled. It was starting to get more clear the closer the robot came at me. "-ic! Sonic, wake up!" Was starting to be the only sound I could hear. It was starting to drown out everything. Suddenly, the robot was almost ran into me.

And just as suddenly, I woke up. I looked around and saw Sayori, shaking me. She noticed I woke up and promptly stopped. I looked at her, her eyes seemed to bed reddish for some reason. But I didn't care at that moment. I grabbed onto her and pulled into her tightly and just started crying. Yes, THE Sonic crying. It's just too much for me right now. I could still feel the sting of those flames.

No POV

Once Sonic was done crying into Sayori, he let go of her and just sat there. "U-um, are you doing okay now?" Sayori asked. Sonic just nodded. Sayori sat there with him for a while before Sonic jumped off the bed. "Sonic? What are you doing?" Sayori asked while Sonic was looking around. Sonic quickly looked back at Sayori with a small smile on his face. He was waiting for something for a moment, and Sayori didn't know what it was for a moment. Then she remembered. "Oh, right! You can't talk! Here, let me go and get some paper." She said, while Sonic was sitting down in a nearby chair.

Once she gave Sonic the paper, he started writing on it. Well, more like drawing. Sayori looked at what he was drawing and saw a little chibi of him and another thing that looked like Sonic, but with no quills, and 2 tails. "Um, Sonic, who's that?" Sayori asked, while Sonic was still drawing. Sonic, without even taking his gaze off the drawing, wrote down the word 'Tails' and drew an arrow pointing to him. "Oh, okay, is he important to you?" Sonic just nodded and wrote down something in the corner. It just said 'Little brother'. Sayori got a confused look on her face. "But how can you two be brothers? You two look almost nothing alike." Sayori asked. Sonic just shrugged.

Then he got up and wrote something on the back. He turned it to Sayori when he was finished. "Oh, you want a little tour? Well, okay then!" Sayori said. Sonic started walking out of the room while Sayori was walking behind him and started talking about stuff around the house. Soon they went downstairs and ended up at the kitchen. Sonic started feeling his stomach rumble while Sayori was talking about said room. He quickly sat at one of the tables and waited for Sayori. When she noticed he wasn't at her side anymore, she looked and saw Sonic at the table. "Oh right! You must be hungry!" She said, just realizing. Sonic looked up at her expectantly. "Okay, so what do you want? I have some instant noodles, sushi, ice cream, chili-" She was starting to say, until Sonic started bouncing in his seat excitedly. "Oh, so I guess chili then! Well alright, i'll start cooking it right now!" She said while getting out a pot.

While he was waiting, Sonic noticed that there some rings on the floor. He grabbed them in confusion. Sayori looked back to Sonic and saw him holding up some. "Oh right! Hey Sonic, I grabbed some of those after you sort of fell...unconscious." She said, feeling a bit more awkward talking about it. Quickly, Sonic sat up more alert and looking a bit more panicked. But as soon as he did that, he started taking deep breaths and started calming down more. And then Sayori was finished with the chili. She got some bowls and scooped some of the chili in them. Sonic then went and started digging in, forgetting about the spoon placed next to him. Sayori just watched in awe as he finished the whole bowl. Once he was done, he looked back at Sayori with amazement written all over his face. Once he saw Sayori's face though, he looked confused at her.

Sayori looked down at her bowl in confusion. "Is it really that good?" She questioned while looking at Sonic and his bowl. Sonic nodded excitedly. "Well alright, if you say so..." Sayori said, starting at her bowl and piking up a spoon. She started digging in. Stared at her hand in confusion. Sayori followed his gaze and just saw her spoon in her hand. "Um, is anything wrong Sonic?" She asked. Sonic simply just pointed at her hand in wonder. Sayori wasn't seeing the connection. Sonic then looked down at his own side of the table and found the spoon on his side and held it up to Sayori. "What? A spoon? Don't you have that back at where you came from?" She asked. Sonic simply shook his head.

Sayori was about to say something right before before something else crossed her mind. "W-wait, weren't we supposed to write poems?" She asked in a panic. Sonic stopped playing with the spoon and looked at her in alarm. Quickly they ran up to her room and started getting out writing utensils. Once Sonic got what he needed, he ran back down and started to write his poem on the kitchen table before stopping and realizing he didn't know what a poem was. He took his paper and ran back UP to Sayori's room. He heard some weird noise when he got up, so he decided to knock first. "O-oh! Come in!" He heard Sayori say. He walked in to Sayori on her bed, with her paper and pen over at her table. He sat next to her and started writing down his question. 'Hey Sayo, what IS poetry?' he wrote. "Oh, well poetry is... um... I actually don't have an answer." Sayori said "I guess it's just writing your feelings down in a way to express them." She finished, looking quite proud she thought of that answer.

Sonic had this sort of pensive look for a moment, then shrugged and wrote 'I'll try making one tomorrow then, I'm pooped.'. Sayori looked at him, before agreeing. She started laying down, and that's when Sonic realized her eyes were that tint of red again, that same tint they were when he woke up. He got off the bed before walking out the room. He looked out a near by window, seeing it was night and decided to hit the hay. He grabbed a nearby cushion on Sayori's couch and put it over him as he laid down on it. Soon he got swept into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Update (Again)

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for a while. I went to somewhere for a week and couldn't update the fic. Not like I would've gotten much done, because I got Swimmer's Ear there and had to go to the hospital. Sorry. To make it up, here's a teaser for the next chapter.

Not much happens, but Sayori finds something nice. Also, general DDLC Act 1 nonsense.


	9. 2nd Day's Start!

Sonic POV

Ugh.. that was some weird dream. It seemed so real though. I got up and looked around. I was in a big room. 'Oh. It wasn't a dream.' I thought, as I got off the couch and looked around. 'Wonder what I should eat." I thought again as I walked to the big room near the one I was sleeping in. Suddenly, I started hearing a beeping noise, and it sounded pretty loud. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything making the noise. It was getting louder, and I realized what it was. Bombs. I looked around and saw some stairs. _Oh no, what if they're in Sayo's room?_ I thought, with that thought starting to kick me into overdrive, running madly up the steps.

Once I reached the door I think leads to her room, I quickly kicked it open and rushed in there. When I got in, I saw... nothing. There wasn't anything different in the room, but the beeping noise was definitely louder in here. Something shuffled under the covers, and I saw Sayori rising up from them. "Ugh, what time is it?" Sayori asked while looking around for something groggily. She looked at me kinda funny, but at wasn't paying attention. _Where is that bomb?_ I kept thinking as I looked all over the place. Suddenly, a voice cut through the constant beeping. "Um, Sonic? What are you doing?" I looked at Sayori. What was she doing acting so calm? Quickly, I grabbed some paper on her desk and scribbled out my question, and shoved it to Sayori.

She starred at it for a little bit, and looked back up at me. "Sonic, what bombs?" she asked with worry in her voice. _What bombs? WHAT BOMBS? Does she not hear the beeping in her room or something?_ I thought, still confused. Suddenly, the beeping stopped. I looked around worriedly, and looked back at Sayori, holding that weird rectangle again and looking at it. *W-what just happened?* Is all I thought while starring at the weird device. Sayori looked at me and gave me a confused look. "Uh, Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked while I starred at it still. Quickly, I grabbed the paper again and wrote 'Why'd the beeping stop?'. I handed it back to her. She looked at it a small bit before looking up to me again. "Sonic" she said in a deadpan voice, "do you not know what an alarm clock is?"

 _Wait, an alarm clock? Aren't those big blocky boxes that show time? I don't remember seeing one on my searching spree..._ I thought and stared at Sayori. I looked, but no, no alarm to be found at all. "Sonic," She started again, getting my attention "is anything wrong?" I looked to her, but suddenly, the beeping started up again, startling both of us. I looked at where the noise was coming from, and saw that weird rectangle she was holding again. Before I could react, Sayori grabbed it and starred at it. As she looked, her face started getting a more panicked expression. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She said, as she jumped out of bed and grabbed onto me. "Sonic, I need you out of my room for a moment please." She said, placing me out of that room and slamming the door.

 _What just happened?_ I thought, as I went down and sat on the couch downstairs. After waiting a while, I saw Sayori rushing down the stairs in those clothes I saw her in, and grabbing something else from the counter from her kitchen. "Come on Sonic! We're going to be late!" She yelled, as she threw open the door and rushed out. I casually walked out and closed the door as I saw she surprisingly gained some distance from me. I started jogging, easily catching up to her, and just jogged by her side for a while. After a while, we made it to the building we went to yesterday, and Sayori ran straight to the door in her panic.

I just watched from the side as I saw her almost reach the doors, before she started grabbing around herself for, some reason. She then ran back with a nervous expression to me. "Um, Sonic? I kind of forgot my things back at my house... could you get them for me real quick?" she said. Well, can't leave a lady hanging... well maybe Rosy, but still. I gave a nod and started running back to her house. I grabbed what looked like a small bag and started running back. Nothing bad happened on the way, and I realized just how barren the streets look. _Weird, shouldn't there be any cars around?_ I thought to myself, as I continued my dash to the building Sayori's at.

Once I got there, I saw Sayori preoccupied grabbing something by the other bushes I saw when I was hiding yesterday. She turned around and was about to say something, before losing her grip on what she was holding, and falling back onto the ground. Quickly she got up and rubbed her head. "Owie... Oh, right! Hey Sonic, thank you for getting my stuff!" she said, before grabbing it and running into the building. Weird. Anyways, might as well check on what she was trying to grab. I looked in the bushes, and saw it.

There was no mistaking it, the general blocky shape of it, the familiar buzzing, even the little fuzzy image on it. A Flame Shield monitor! Wow I just got some great luck! Well, better keep it safe in case. I jumped onto it and pulled out the paper and pen Sayori gave me the other day, and started writing. *I hope this is good* I thought as I put pen onto the paper.

Whew, finally got that done! Now I have a vote real quick that I need to be done real quick. Who should Sonic go home with this time, Natsuki or Yuri? Just put your answer in the reviews please. Anyways, thank you!


	10. UpdateVote

The Winner of the vote is... NATSUKI! Thank you for participating, and the next chapter will come around at some point now. Thanks for your patience.


	11. Poem Making

**Sonic POV**

' _Hmm... what should this be about?_ ' I thought, as I still had the pen just barely touching the paper. I thought back to what Sayo said about poems, but still couldn't think of what to write. I was about to give up, before an idea suddenly struck me. ' _Wait, that's brilliant!_ ' I thought, as I started to write down my idea. While I was writing, I couldn't help but think of everything that led up to this. Man, that was a * **really** * weird day. I wonder when I'll be able to go back home. I was almost done, when suddenly, I heard a low clicking. I looked around, but I couldn't see much out of the bush I was hiding in.

I jumped out of the bush and looked around. What I saw filled my heart with dread. I'd recognize that red metallic shine any where. ' _Motobugs..._ ' I thought ' _and it looks like a couple of Buzz Bombers too_.' Thankfully, it seems they didn't notice me for some reason. It seemed they were looking for something. Quickly, I jumped at them and started wrecking havoc, Spin Dashing and Spin Balling until they were just a pile of scrap. ' _Great, well it looks like I was right. Why did **he** have to come here to?_' I thought, as I went and tried to find the Flickies Robotnik always used in his badniks.

However, I couldn't find a single trace of them.

' _Well, it looks like I misjudged what my weirdest day was._ ' I thought ' _Badniks with no animals inside? That's a first._ ' Suddenly, all the scrap I destroyed started phasing away before my eyes. Surprised, I just watched as they disappeared into nothing. Shaking my worries off, I quickly jumped back into the bush to hide, and kept peeking out. After a while, I remembered the poem I was supposed to be making, and returned to it.

Not long after I was done, I heard the bell ring, and a flock of kids ran out. I waited until I was sure no one else was coming before I started my walk in. However, I completely forgot the flame monitor I was on, and ended up face planting onto the ground. Quickly getting up, I was about to keep walking, until I heard a voice. "Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" I heard Sayo yell. Quickly, I walked from the bush and saw her looking in the other bush. I walked up to her and tapped her side to get her attention. After jumping from shock, she looked back and saw me, letting out a deep breath. "Oh, hey Sonic! I was looking for you!" She said with a smile.

She was about to walk back in the school, until I grabbed her hand. She looked down at me with a confused look. "Huh? Is there something you need?" She asked. Quickly, I ran down the steps as Sayo ran after me, yelling at me to slow down. I felt a certain pride as I got there and pointed in the bush. "Hey, isn't that where I found that weird TV?" was all she had to say. I nodded and tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Do you need some help?" She asked. I nodded, and moved to the other side to push while Sayo was pulling. Eventually, it gave in and fell on it's side. Reveling some metal wires on the bottom rooted on the ground. I quickly spin dashed them and ended up by Sayo's side.

When she tried picking it up again, it looked like she wasn't having any trouble holding it anymore. "Great! Wait, Sonic, isn't this someone's TV?" She asked with a worried face "What if we're stealing it?" I reassured her we weren't and helped her bring it inside. While we were bringing it in, I filled her in on what it was using the back of my poem. Once we got to the room from yesterday, Sayori just had a single question left. "So..." she started "these little TVs put an element around you, and give you a cool ability and protect you, right?" I nodded. Sayori had a look of amazement in her eyes "and they're just everywhere from where you come from?" she finished her question. I nodded again. She couldn't keep her excitement in, and yelled "That's so cool! I wish I was able to go to your world!" She said. I smirked and tried opening the door, but I couldn't reach the handle. Sayori noticed that, and opened it for me.  
'Well, _better go in for my first day as a member._ ' I thought, as I stepped in.

New As I step on the ground I can't help but look around A new place to explore But I don't know where I am anymore A friendly face appears in front of me One that helps me stay free And as I walk with my new friend I wish I can see the old again.

Sorry for the delay, but next time, Sonic's goin' home with one of the other Dokis! Wonder who... it couldn't be Natsuki, she's terrified by him... right?


	12. Badniks and Good Nats!

**No POV**

When Sonic walked into the club room, he expected something a bit more... remarkable. Instead, the only thoughts he had were that the room was a bit too simple. 'At least it's better than the last time I was in a school.' he thought, as he shuddered at it. 'Man that place was weird.'

Sonic got to a desk, and got out some paper while looking at what the others were doing. Sayori was scribbling something down, which Sonic guessed was her poem, Yuri seemed to be reading a book with a creepy eye on the cover, Monika was absentmindedly doing something on the computer at the front desk, and Natsuki was strangely... absent.

Sonic looked around, wondering where the pink haired girl was, before noticing her pink hair going into a closet of some sort. 'Eh, who am I to judge how someone hides?' Sonic thought, as he went to think about how to warn everyone about Dr. Robotnik being in this world. As he thought, he started to remember the first time he met muzzle to ugly face of the bad doctor the first time.

 _Sonic was running across field, trying to find the next capsule. As he ran, he decided to try out a few parkour tricks he learned, and started hopping tree to tree, keeping his pace._

 _He ended up jumping off of a tree into a clearing overlooking the grand sea of West Island. 'Now where could that capsule be?' he thought, as he decided to jump on a nearby platform for a better vantage point._

 _Suddenly, he heard something breaking, and when he looked back, he saw a red checkered ball and chain in front of his muzzle, and when he looked up, he saw a grey metallic sphere. Quickly jumping off of the platform, he saw what looked like a balding fat man with a yellow cape, red suit, and goggles covering his eyes. "Ugh. Why won't this thing work?" An old and annoyed voice yelled, trying to get the controls working._

 _As he finished smashing the controls with his fists, he looked around, and saw Sonic standing there, looking in awe. The man had a confused look on his face, even more prominent with his goggles being slightly askew. The man noticed a piece of metal still hanging from Sonic's quills, as it fell off. "Wait..." he said in an almost quiet tone. "Ar-are YOU the one breaking all of my creations?"_

 _Before Sonic could answer, he started laughing, almost falling off his device. "OH HO HO! How could a little pin cushion like YOU break my genius creations?" The doc was still in hysterics, as Sonic looked up annoyed. Quickly, he hopped up onto a platform near him, and jumped straight up, launching at the still laughing doctor._

 _At least, he was still laughing, until he has hit over the head with a blue spiky ball. He looked around to see what hit him, screaming "Alright! Who's the nincompoop that threw that at me?" He looked down to see Sonic snickering at him. The doctor felt a rage starting to boil inside him._

 _"You think this is funny, huh?" he asked, as the Egg-O-Matic finally got working. The mad doctor had a snarl on his face. "Well then," he said, it turning into a smirk, "Get a load of this!" He yelled, as his wrecking ball started flying at Sonic, when-_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic looked around, and saw Natsuki suddenly running out of the closet. She was screaming something Sonic wasn't able to understand, before what looked to be a robotic spider, with blasters where it's pincers would be.

'A new Badnik?' Sonic thought, jumping off the chair. 'Well, better wreck this at sonic speeds!' He continued, before curling up into a ball and charging right at the robot. Suddenly, before he could hit it, it launched a web at him, and the next thing he knew, he was hurtling right at the wall behind the robot. He crashed into it with his face.

Disoriented, he didn't notice the Spider Badnik as it loomed over him, ready to stab into him with it's legs. Before that could happen, however, it was picked up, missing Sonic just barely and hitting the webbed trap he was stuck in, releasing him. It was then promptly thrown into the same wall Sonic crashed into. "That's what you get! You icky spider!" Sonic's supposed savior yelled.

When Sonic's head stopped spinning as fast as he does, he took a look at who saved him, only to see an enraged Natsuki screaming at it. Suprise evident on his face, he looked at the badnik, only to see it twitching erratically. It slowly died down however, as it faded away. 'There's that weird disappearing trick again.' Sonic thought, still befuddled at the whole situation.

The hedgehog and Natsuki shared a glance, but before either one could get anything out, Monika yelled "Okay, can someone PLEASE tell me what just happened!", startling them both. Sonic looked up to her, then looked at the chalkboard, an idea forming. He jumped up from his position and grabbed a piece of chalk, before drawing hurriedly on the board.

The other club members stared in complete confusion at Sonic's drawing when it was done. It was a picture of a short and tubby man with a big bushy mustache, wearing a cape. He wrote the word 'evil' next to the man in big letters. Quickly, he added a picture of the badnik he just fought next to the man, with an arrow connecting them. Sayori's eyes quickly lit up in reconition. "Wait, I know that! Isn't that the guy you were telling me about on the way here?" She asked.

Sonic nodded, and Sayori's excited face slowly turned to one of scared realization after a second. "Oh no! Then he's here to?" Sonic grimly nodded. Natsuki interrupted them angrily, "What are you guys talking about? Who's he?" Sayori turned to Natsuki, and started explaining. "Well... you know how Sonic came from some sort of portal, right?" "Ye-wait, what did you say?" "Um... so does this guy... he's sort of an evilscientistwhowantstruletheworldwithrobotsandSonic'snemisis." Sayori quickly added, shrinking back.

Natsuki had a deadpan expression, looking at the drawing, then Sonic, who looked just as nervous as the usually bubbly girl, then back to Sayori. She processed the information for a minute, before giving her thoughts. "Well fri-" "Natsuki! Language!"

The room was silent for a moment, before Monika stepped forward. "Um... should we just end club early and go home?" the president asked, a little uncertain at her own suggestion. She was greeted with a wave of yesses, and a nod from Sonic's part. "Ok then, if no one objects, I think I'll bring Sonic home tod-" before she finished her sentence, a voice interrupted her. "Actually, I think I should bring Sonic home!" The owner of the high pitched voice, as it turned out, was Natsuki. Wait, Natsuki?

I am SO SORRY for not finishing this chapter as promised! I've had a lot of school work I needed to do! I'll try to post at least once a month from now on.


	13. What?

Everyone stared at Natsuki like she grew a second head, as she looked back, seemingly self-conscious. "W-what?" She asked, clearly flustered. Yuri, surprisingly, spoke up first. "If I am not mistaken Natsuki, weren't you the one that screamed at the top of your lungs once you saw Sonic?" she inquired.

Natsuki only looked more self-conscious about the fact. "Y-yeah..." suddenly, she gained an air of confidence around herself "But! That's why I want to bring him with me!" she stated, confusing everyone still. Natsuki realized no one got what she was saying, and started growing more self conscious again. "Um.. by that I mean... I want to say... s-s-so-dang it I can't even say it!" she wined, but it seems that everyone got the point.

"Oh, so you wanted to apologize?" Yuri questioned yet again, smirking. "yeah..." Natsuki said, sighing. Monika, who's just been standing there, bewildered the whole time, finally snapped out of it. "Um, alright then." she said, still a bit dazed from the sudden turn of events.

"Thanks!" Natsuki said quickly, almost dragging Sonic as she ran out. When she opened the door however, she promptly tripped over the fire shield monitor outside, crashing onto the floor. "ow..." was her only response, before Sayori apologized, and picked up the monitor. Without a moment's notice, Natsuki ran out, not even caring for a goodbye.

If Sayori's speed was impressive, then Natsuki must've been an athlete, because she sprinted ot of the school, and Sonic needed a moment to right himself before he fell. Digging his feet into the ground, Natsuki lost balance and almost face planted yet again, but luckily Sonic's weight kept her from falling. Annoyed, she turned around and yelled "What was that for, dummy?"

'And I thought Rosy was bad.' Sonic thought, before reaching around for a paper, realizing he didn't have one. He opted to just gesture to the school doors, and Natsuki got the message. She didn't seem to act on it though, as she went and walked away, Sonic keeping pace easily. Natsuki seemed to be muttering something Sonic couldn't quite catch, and decided not to act on it, instead he decided to look around at the views, looking at the new strange creatures in the trees. Who knew there were Flickies with small heads?

They went at it like this for a while, before they ended up at a skate park. Sonic looked in awe at the hills and rails present, before Natsuki opened the gate. "Go on, we have some time to kill." She said, as she walked through it. Sonic was still in awe as he walked into it. He was then promptly hit by a skateboard to the face.

When he got up, rubbing his head from the pain, he looked to see Natsuki,looking smug, strapping a helmet on herself. She looked at Sonic's gaze, frowned, and said "What?" Sonic was confused, but decided to go along with it, getting on the board. Quickly, he slammed his foot down, launching off the skate board.

Natsuki was actually smirking, Sonic noted, when she said "Alright, you have the speed, but can you do the tricks?", before dashing off on her own board. Sonic just smirked 'You bet I do' he thought, before aiming for a rail. He grinded on it, sparks flying off it, and moved it to face it's long end to each end of the rail. He turned around to see Natsuki, with a smirk still evident, grinding as well behind him, wiggling her board.

Not one to be one-upped, Sonic did a hand stand on his, still keeping balance. Natsuki copied his movements, but almost failed to keep hers, so she went back the whole way around and got back on her feet. "That's good, but let's see you try this!" she challenged, before hopping off the rail and skating to a ramp with a high slope.

Then, she launched off the top, and spun 180 degrees, and landed back on the ground in one swift move, looking victorious. Sonic just smirked, and launched the board towards the ramp, flying high in the sky. He started doing twists and turns at high speeds, becoming the infamous blue blur he's been known for. At his peak, he stopped his tricks and looked at the world beneath him. He could see the school from up there!

Suddenly, he heard a buzzing noise. 'What was that?' the hedgehog thought, turning around, only to meet a Buzz Bomber's tail. Sonic just rolled his eyes, and quickly kicked it, sending him and the board downwards to the ground, the explosion behind only made him look even cooler. 'Wait, explosion?' he thought, and turned around to see an animal falling out of the explosion. It looked like a little pig, except it had a big head.

'A Flicky!' Sonic thought, jumping off the board to catch it. Natsuki, who was still on Earth, only had a moment's notice before jumping out of the way of Sonic's board, which was somehow okay. Natsuki just huffed muttering about how rude Sonic was, and looked back up, to see the hedgehog now also falling fast.

This time, she couldn't get out of the way, and got knocked down by a blue prickly blur. While she was on the ground, she felt the hedgehog get off her, and saw red shoes in her vision. Quickly, as if on instinct, she sat up and shielded her face.

Sonic had no idea what was going on with Natsuki, but was a little concerned on how she got up so quick like he was about to attack. He was going to try to get her attention, but she pulled her arm down, peeked from closed eyes, and remembered where she was. Quickly, she had an angry expression on her face. "What was that for Dummy?" she yelled at him, gesturing to the crater where the skateboard landed, next to the crater of Sonic's impact.

Sonic, hands cupped, decided to show her. Slowly, he opened up his hands, to reveal a shuddering Flicky inside of them, still terrified on what happened. As if in a trance, Sonic lightly put his hand on the pig's head, and started stroking it softly, seemingly calming it down. Natsuki watched, confusion evident on her face, as the hero kept up with it, the pig-like animal calming and starting to fall asleep in Sonic's hands.

Natsuki was still staring when Sonic lifted his head up, finished with his work. He gave a questioning look, before remembering that the manga reader had no idea what the Flicky was. Having no way of telling her what the Flicky was, Sonic looked up, only just now realizing that the sun was starting to set. Natsuki looked up, thinking he saw another Badnik, but instead, remembered the time. "Frick!" she yelled, waking up the Flicky, and grabbed, Sonic's arm, before he stopped her, and started walking... "Oh. Right."

After a few minutes of run/walking to Natsuki's house, they made it, the house they stopped at looking a little worn down, but otherwise seemed fine. Even if it smelled faintly like an...indescribable smell. Turning back to Sonic, Natsuki got on one leg, and stared into Sonic's slightly confused eyes. Huffing, she seemed to make up her mind on something. "Look. I didn't just want to bring you with me just so we could hang out." she said plainly, confusing Sonic.

"I actually wanted you here because... well..." she continued, her voice sounding afraid. Closing her eyes, she shouted her real reason her real reason. "I've been having memory problems, okay?" Sonic was just confused. Tilting his head, he got Natsuki to elaborate. "W-well... about a week ago, I've been, forgetting stuff. But, that isn't all of it." Sonic was just getting more and more confused "I've also been having... 'visions'. And they weren't exactly good either. But they all seem to have something in common." she continued, not looking Sonic in the eye, as if embarrassed.

"You." she said, making Sonic a little shocked 'Wait, why me?' he thought 'I know I've done great things, but really, visions of me? This sounds like something Rosy would say.' Natsuki wasn't done though. "Listen, I just brought you here because of these 'visions', or whatever they are. I can't even tell half the time what's real and what's not!" she visibly sighed, frustrated, and finished with "So, can you make sure I don't do something stupid? I don't want to do something that would hurt anyone else at the club..." Sonic was still processing the information.

Sonic shrugged, then gave a smirk, and a thumbs up. Natsuki saw it, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Oh, and can you not tell anyone? I don't want anyone worrying." Sonic just shrugged again. "Thank you So-" before she could finish, she remembered what time it was. "Oh, right! Um... Sonic, I know this is...sudden... but can you sleep outside for the night? I don't want Papa thinking I brought a rat inside." Sonic, mildly offended, decided that she was right though. 'I mean, who wants a rat?' he thought. Natsuki seemed to be calm now, if still a bit shakey for whatever reason. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, before running to the gate, and going in.

Sonic looked around, making sure no one was here, before pulling out the one thing he was able to save out of his quills. It was the picture he made the first day he was here, of him and the fox. 'Man, if only you were here Tails...' he thought, sad that his bro in heart wasn't here. He looked and saw a hill on the other side of the road, and decided to go star gazing. Getting ready, he dashed up the hill, only to trip over something. 'Ow...' he thought again, rubbing the front of his crumpled shoes. 'What did that?' The only thing he saw was some sticks, some misplaced grass, and a...bump?

Sonic decided to inspect it, digging off the dirt until a red light blinded him. He covered his eyes, before looking at what it was. It looked like a hexagon on all sides, with black lines coating it, seemingly restraining something in it. Sonic picked up the rock, and gave it a good tap. Nothing happened. 'Eh, might as well keep it.' he thought 'I could use a new rock to throw at the doc.' before putting it in his quills. 'Seems familiar though.' he continued on his trail of thoughts.

Finally, he fell asleep on the hill, stargazing.

Two red eyes were staring at him farther in the clearing. The figure held a menacing gaze, and what looked like a staff in it's only visible hand. A terrible synthesized voice spoke from the figure. "We will meet again soon... hedgehog..." It flew off into the night.

Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but hey! Halloween upload!

Also, 2 questions.

do you think the stone is?

and 2. If he gang all wore Halloween costumes, what would they be?


	14. NOT A DRILL Okay, maybe a few

The morning sun slowly rose over the horizon, blanketing the Earth with a soft light. Sonic was still sleeping on the hill, relaxed and happy. As the sun's light reached his eye lids, the blue blur moved a little, before his eyes fluttered open. With a great yawn, the still sleepy hedgehog went to take a step forwards. And promptly tripped, forgetting he was on a hill.

Quickly, adrenaline woke him up fast, and he rolled into a spin, dashing down the decline. At the base, he hopped up, and looked around in newfound energy. As he did, a small honk sounded from his quills, and Sonic quickly fished out the little Flicky, who was dizzy from that whole spin. Chuckling, Sonic put the little critter down, as he looked around. It seemed to be barely morning, he noted.

Suddenly, he felt some vibrations under his feet. The cobalt speedster looked around, confused. Suddenly, a voice cried out; "Sonic, look out!" Before Sonic could respond, Natsuki leaped at him, pushing him as something burst from the ground. They both fell, but Sonic got up to his feet as soon as they hit the ground, and looked at this...thing.

It looked to be a giant drill, with long threads with wheels on the bottom keeping it up. At the very top was a familiar egg-shaped car, with an even more familiar egg-shaped man piloting it. Sonic felt Natsuki let go, and turned to see her running behind the nearby hill. 'Huh, getting cover. Smart.' Sonic thought, before facing to his long time adversary and giving him a glare.

The man looked down, and a giant grin broke out on him, giving his the image of a happy, jolly fellow. And then he spoke. "Ohohoho! Well if it isn't my pesky nemesis? Now, hand over tha-" he started demanding, hand outstretched, before he was suddenly smacked in the face with a rock. Sonic smirked, as the old man fell out of his hovercraft and onto the ground back first.

The hedgehog chuckled, before taking a step to help him up. It was the least he could do, the Doc looked like a turtle for Chaos' sake! Before he even took a step however, a rumble was felt by everyone there, and each and every one looked up to see the machine outfit itself with spinned armor, and the drill splitting into four smaller ones.

While Natsuki looked shocked and even more scared by this, Sonic just gave it a bored expression, and gave the Egg a look that just screamed 'Really? That's the best you could do?'. The mad doc himself was looking at the machine in awe, and only noticed Sonic's galre partially. Then, the drills started spinning, and Robotnik got up.

Sonic raised his fists, fully expecting him to at least get back on. But to his surprise, Robotnik turned around, and ran away as fast as possible. He looked up, and saw the drill coming down at him. 'Oh...' he thought, before quickly jumping out of the way. Landing next to the offending machine, he quickly spun and hit it in one of the flimsy supports, making it lean.

Sonic flashed a grin, before starting to rush around the machine. With quick strikes, he got 2 more of the supports out before it struck again, this time aiming right at the blur. To which Sonic jumped onto it's drill and ran the opposite direction of the spin, stopping the drill. Right as it stopped, Sonic leaped up right at the machine, and used one of his more newer maneuvers, homing in on the big light on it's eye and shattering it.

Sonic landed on the ground, and got up just in time for him to hear the machine falling apart behind himself. The stone rolled out of the cockpit and bumped the hedgehog's foot, catching his attention. He looked back at it, before putting it back in his quills, and went over to Natsuki. Said girl just had an awestruck expression as he walked over to her.

Sonic looked up at her and gave a 'What?' look. The manga reader could still only look speechless before a small ring was heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at a small device on her wrist, and got a wide eyed look. "Eep! I'm gonna be late!" she yelled, before starting to high-tail it out of there. Sonic watched her running for a moment, simply perplexed before shrugging.'Eh, guess I still can't understand girls.' he thought, before running after her.

While they were running, well, in Sonic's case jogging, the hedgehog couldn't help notice the way that Natsuki seemed to be running unevenly. Like a sort of limping gate, but he couldn't tell why. Before he could even get the chance to ask however, they already made it to the school, where Natsuki ran in without even saying thank you. Well, Sonic could live with that, as he decided to use this time now to go and find at least some of the Chaos Emeralds.

Before even that however, Sonic pulled the stone out of his quills, and looked at it's patterned surface. 'Now, what ARE you...?' Sonic thought, examining the stone. He tapped its surface, but nothing happened. No glow, no sound, it even felt like he was tapping nothingness itself. The Flicky popped out of Sonic's quills, but as it's gaze landed on the stone, immediately popped back into them, sending shivers across them. Sonic,none worse for wear, simply put the stone back into them, and dashed off, ready to start his search.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating in quite a while, I was helping with a lot of stuff. I'm getting back into this now, but be warned updates might not come out as fast as usual, mainly because I have lots of stuff still to do. I do have a question though. Should I change the name of this fic? And if so, what to? Anyways, see you all later!(Hopefully)**


	15. Red GemA President's Plight

Sonic sat in front of the school still trying to get the gem to do...well, anything really. He tried rubbing, shaking, even throwing it, but none of those made it do anything that would cause Robotnick to want , in a fit of impatience, he deiced to do something drastic.

'I'm going on a run.', he thought as he got up from his spot. 'I still need to find the emeralds anyway, so it'd be a 'win-win'. Or at least, that's what I think it's called.'. Getting up, he stretched his legs, before hearing a chirp under him. He looked down and saw the Pig Flicky, finally getting up from it's second slumber of the day.

Deciding that it had enough for one day, the hedgehog patted the pig-like animal's head before speedily dashing off. In the distance, a boisterously fat body stood on one of the buildings, watching the unknowing hedgehog speed away. Their eyes glowed a hared red, with yellow rings around the pupils, still scanning the hedgehog's path.

"I finally have you now, you blue nuciense." He said out loud, gathering energy into his staff and firing off.

Meanwhile, something strange was going on in the school, which being a new room suddenly created from nothing. In it housed a familiar red-haired club president, who sat on a chair and leaning to the other thing in the room. A floating rectangle, that only had static coming from it.

Monika was not impressed. In fact, she seemed really frustrated. "UGH! Why can't I find anything on the MC?" she said, desperately looking through file upon file through the laptop she brought with her. "It can't be that hard to get to it's file; the tutorials made it look SO EASY!" She said, before shouting out again in frustration.

On her screen were files, each one being named after people in the school. The strange thing was, 5 stood out like sore thumbs with their sizes.

Monika.

Yuri.

Sayori.

Natsuki.

Sonic.

The president was staring at said hedgehog's file and clicked on it, hoping for some sort of answer. And then she saw it.

Sonic The Hedgehog

Alignment: Good [LOCKED]

Rings: 19

Lives: 5

Zone: cnsi cnsi skiasfnnuc uslr [FILE NOT FOUND] [LOCKED]

Act: 1[2]34567890

: 0

: 0

Sheild? No

Time: 545154:55422541:7551456451151257

Chaos Energy: 27%

With a glaring look, Monika knew one more thing about the hedgehog.

He wasn't from this game.

She quickly closed the laptop, but stopped herself from leaving. She took another look at the static.

"I promise I'll get you back to me...

.

.

...my love."

Meanwhile, Sonic was running through the city, surprisingly seeing no one there. It was like no one even lived in it, despite the cleanliness the place had. In fact, now that he thought about it, he saw really no one except for the members of the Literature Club and nondescript students.

Before he could think about it more, a blaring alarm rung from his side and he saw a red missile firing right at him. Thinking fast, he side stepped and skidded to a stop, looking to see who shot it. The culprit has a light-blue and grey coloring,was shaped like an egg, and most of all, was wielding a very large bazooka.

"Well well, look who the ruby dropped in, little pest." the robot said with a feminine voice, thick with sarcasm. It was the Egg Bomber, one of the Hard Boiled Heavies he faced on his last adventure.

Sonic just made a bored look on his face, and rolled his eyes, before giving the cop a 'really?' gaze.

"HEY! Didn't you know it's rude to just disrespect a cop?" She said, before aiming her bazzooka right at the cobalt speedster. "Well get a load of this!" She said, before firing off a large string of missiles, all of them aiming at Sonic.


End file.
